


Like a Loaded Gun

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-a viable option," Damian finished, now slumped over the table, his head bowed just enough that Dick knew he'd been right on the money with the second part of his thought process. He reached out, running a hand lightly up Damian's back, feeling him tense under the touch and then relax just the slightest. "I'm going to fathom a guess here and if I'm wrong, I'm wrong [...]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man... my train tracks to hell just keep getting' shorter, guys and gals. Load up, here we go!  
> Song[s]: "Loaded Gun" by Roby Fayer (ft Tom Gefen)

The familiar burn of eyes on his back brought Dick out of his work, forced his senses into the here and now rather than stuck so firmly in the midst of the incidents he was working on for Bruce. He didn't respond to it, already knowing who it was - knowing by the _lack_ of sound in the room as much as anything else. Only one member of their family was that deadly silent and as much as any of them hated to admit they couldn't compete with it, they all knew not to listen for something, but instead for nothing when it came to Damian. 

For now, Dick simply kept reading the case file he was on, letting Damian watch him. It wasn't the first time today and it surely wasn't the first day it'd been happening either. In fact, he'd been noticing it more and more over the past few months; the steady incline of Damian watching him and then disappearing without a word. And he wondered about it, just the same as he did nearly anything else that was both unexplained and repeatedly occurring. 

Closing his eyes, Dick reached to pinch the bridge of his nose, his other hand shutting the laptop. He was so done with this case and so very ready for a break anyway. "I know you're there." His voice was quiet, built to encourage a certain trust rather than scare Damian off, knowing just what tone he needed to accept that he should come to Dick instead of sliding off into the shadows of the Manor again.

Damian appeared at his side in a way that should have been startling if anyone else had been confronted with it. But for Dick, it was nothing out of the normal for him and Damian. He knew all those months they'd been together - out on patrol side-by-side as Damian developed his skills, had brought him closer to him than any other member of the family. And he'd learned to understand where Damian was going with things as much as Damian knew Dick's next move as if it were his own. Because Damian had been right when he'd said they'd been damn good together: the best. With as much as he and Bruce had worked in complete tandem, it was Damian who could _predict_ three moves ahead what Dick was going to do and just be where he needed to be. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

A laptop clunked down beside his own and Damian folded his arms across his chest. "As much as I loathe to ask this of you. I need a favor."

Arching his eyebrow, Dick stared down at the laptop for a moment and then cleared his throat. "What's wrong with it?"

Damian slid smoothly into the seat beside Dick, one arm resting on the tabletop, the other across the back of the chair he now sat sideways on. "Nothing's _wrong_ per say... it just requires modification."

Dick sat back, watching Damian from the side of his vision rather than full-on, knowing how little Damian liked to be confronted when he was asking for something. Instead, he looked like he was staring at the laptop, considering. "What sort of modification?" And what sort would Damian not be able to do for himself? That was the real question. After all, his skills were as good as Dick's own, if not slightly more honed toward the newer set of technology within the house. But this... this was also his personal laptop, not one of the ones they used for cases, but one Damian probably used for his degree program and whatever else he had to do on a personal level. Probably loads of art software, Dick mused, debating what he'd find if he saw the inside of this thing's hard drive - mostly because stopping himself from thinking of it was fairly pointless and a lesson he'd learned long ago.

"The sort Father should not know of." Damian turned then, settling both arms on the table and gazing off across the room rather than even allowing Dick to see his face.

Dick finally glanced at him, pursing his lips for a moment and then easing back on it, softening the look and breathing out a sigh. "What kind of trouble are you looking for this time?"

He watched the shift of Damian's body, the way he tensed slightly and then the way his hand clenched against the table for a mere second before releasing. When Damian spoke again, his voice was ever so faintly strained. "The illegal sort."

Dick couldn't stop himself from staring at Damian's back like he'd lost his damn mind. "Dami... if you're looking for illegal things, don't you think it should be confined to the computers _no one_ else has access to but those of us in the know? I mean... we have whole directories on how to make-" He didn't get any further, Damian cutting him off, his voice sharp now.

"That's not the kind of thing I'm talking about!" Dick watched in some amount of fascination as Damian almost seemed to shrink in on himself after the outburst before he muttered out, "The kind of thing that's only illegal to those my age."

For a moment, Dick mulled it over and then it went off like a lightbulb in his brain and he almost didn't stop himself from laughing, but he caught it right before it bubbled out and he leaned forward on his forearms, staring down at the laptop. Okay, well at least his nervousness made some amount of sense now. But it seemed like it was awful _late_ in his age range for this sort of thing to be cropping up now. After all, seventeen was far beyond the age he should have already been experimenting with all of this and- ... and Dick felt a surge of regret at that. Either something had stunted him enough that he wasn't coming into himself until now or else he'd been repressing it and was finally letting it out... which would be more like failure in Damian's eyes, he was sure. "You know... encrypted VPNs and all that jazz are more Tim's side of things if you want to keep Bruce out of it. But I also think he'd notice, you know? Want to know what was being hidden and why and snoop even more than he would have before and we both know there's not really any encryption for a hard drive that will hold up against the mainframe." 

He settled back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest and mulling over his options before making one and offering it before he could back out. "But if I brought you some of what you're looking for instead, then... he wouldn't ever think anything of... well, anything. Because there'd be no downloading and no encryption for him to break. I mean... I know that might be more awkward at first, but it's-"

"-a viable option," Damian finished, now slumped over the table, his head bowed just enough that Dick knew he'd been right on the money with the second part of his thought process. He reached out, running a hand lightly up Damian's back, feeling him tense under the touch and then relax just the slightest. "I'm going to fathom a guess here and if I'm wrong, I'm wrong... but if you're blaming yourself right now for not being able to," he paused, looking for the right words, "hold back from what you want... you shouldn't be. We all have desires and there's no shame in that."

Damian huffed out a humorless laugh before he stood up, reaching for his laptop, which Dick placed his hand on, holding it in place as he looked up into Damian's face, intentionally confronting him now, finding the pain and _fear_ laced there. And he knew better than to push right now, to ask any of the questions he had. And when Damian finally spoke, he could feel his heart clenching in his chest for him. "Some desires are worse than others, Grayson."

Just like that, Damian was gone and Dick was left with his laptop beneath his palm and a job to do that could be any frame of awkward, depending on what happened with what he gave him to watch.

\------

Hours later, Dick sat in his own apartment, sorting through an external drive of all the porn he'd stashed away over the years, trying to toss it all into folders that made some semblance of sense. His own laptop was currently downloading about twenty more videos in a variety of subject matters and kinks, Damian's words still resonating with him. Because nothing in the world had prepared him for those words or for the fact that he was currently downloading pornography with the intent to distribute to a minor. Damian was right _technically_ that it was illegal for him to purchase it or watch it off of a website. But it wasn't really illegal once he had it to watch it, which then left Dick as the peddler of said material and basically nothing had ever let him think he'd be in this position in his life.

Wetting his lips, he shifted in his seat, honestly tired of seeing all this porn now that he'd opened somewhere around the hundredth video of the ones he didn't watch often enough to recall where they should go and making some snap decision on what folder it should be pitched into. Honestly, he was starting to realize just how many things he had that he never watched and also how many types of porn he'd been into over the years. And to know that even that hadn't covered all the bases... it was sort of astounding.

He shoved the last three videos into a folder marked with only GA and started to drag the newly downloaded videos over, creating the appropriate folders for them and shoving them into them. And he'd gone _all out_ on the kinks, too. No holds barred. Because far be it for him to make any assumptions as to what _some desires are worse than others_ meant when it came to Damian. He'd downloaded the most vanilla things all the way up to the kinkiest shit he could imagine, even having to look up a few laws to make sure Gotham hadn't outlawed a few of them, and then shoved that lot into the DEEPER folder. He disconnected the drive from his computer and plugged it into Damian's own, scooting over to it and bringing up the hidden directory and starting the transfer of files into it.

Standing up, he gave it a final glance and then shut his own system off and padded off toward the bedroom. It'd been a long day after patrol and all and he'd stayed up to do this and hell if he wasn't utterly exhausted. 

\------

It was almost three months after dropping off the laptop before Dick heard anything from Damian again and, by then, it was utterly unexpected, given Damian was verging on his eighteenth birthday and Dick had figured he'd given him enough to tide him over until he could get it on his own.

But Damian sitting in his living room when he came home from patrol was certainly one for the record books, given he'd honestly never come home to this particular family member in his house. Jason, riddled with bullets? Check. Tim, needing to escape his life and live in Dick's for a while? Check. Cass when she'd needed a place to crash. Even Bruce, sullen and alone... but never Damian. 

He made his round, dropping off his suit and equipment, took the fastest shower he had in eons, and then made his way back to his couch, settling down, towel still draped over his shoulders and med kit on his lap as he pulled out the stuff to disinfect a few cuts on his arm. What surprised him more were Damian's hands on him, the insistent pressure of his touch until Dick yielded to him and let him start to clean his wounds.

When the words came, they were quiet and utterly out of nowhere, catching Dick off-guard in a million ways. "I didn't know how to ask at the time, but since you... included it." Damian's fingers were gentle as he spread disinfectant gel over the biggest of the wounds, massaging it in even though it made Dick wince. A deep breath and then, "I think you should know there were only three videos relevant to my interest in the lot of them." 

Dick watched Damian, watched the way he kept his eyes focused on what he was doing, his fingers never stopping their movement over his skin. It seemed like forever and then he was finally wiping his hands and reaching for the bandages. He seemed at ease, but it was entirely possible it was false bravado that kept him in place like this. But it was also possible he just trusted Dick that much, to reveal some part of himself in this manner, and Dick wasn't about to ruin it with his own words, because he knew if he waited him out, he'd spill.

The butterfly tape went over one wound and the bandage was wrapped around the bigger one, tucked in and taped off in a matter of seconds, showing just how much practice Damian probably had piecing Bruce back together in the field. 

"They were in the GA folder. I..." he paused, his hand resting on Dick's bandage still, his lower lip disappearing into his mouth for a moment before he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "I do not think I need to say more than that, do I?"

Dick let a small smile slip over his lips and he reached to gently cup Damian's cheek, watching the way he pressed toward it, the way he reacted _anything_ but innocent and it was almost abrupt how quickly Dick _understood_. Damian wasn't just into guys... he was into _him_ and that was why he'd made the comment he had, why he'd seemed so out of sorts about it and why he'd looked so completely forlorn to be admitting it. 

"Dami, I-"

"Don't..." Damian reached to cup Dick's hand with both of his own, turning his face and pressing his lips against his fingertips, turning away a second later, letting his hand drop and hunching over, his elbows on his knees as he stared at the coffee table in front of him. "I can see that you understand and that is all I wanted. I only needed you to know."

He moved to stand up, getting as far as a single step before Dick reacted. It was quick, faster than he'd been in a while when outside of his Nightwing costume and maybe a bit faster than he was in it at times. Snagging Damian's shirt, he tugged him back down and braced him back with one arm against the couch. It wasn't even hard to get free of it, but he wanted to make a point without traumatizing him the way Bruce had accomplished with him years ago in what was rapidly proving to be a very similar sort of situation. Only... Bruce hadn't _understood_. He hadn't comprehended what Dick was trying to tell him and the result had been... well, Dick had left and for a long time, he'd turned his back, sorting through his own shit before he would even give Bruce the time of day again. Or, perhaps, time of night was more accurate as to what he'd actually given Bruce in the end. Only his services as Nightwing and never again that fragile piece of himself that was so desperate to let Bruce know how he'd felt all those years ago - and, if he was honest, how he still did.

Damian didn't fight it, didn't do anything but set his jaw and avoid Dick's eyes. Breathing out a quiet little sigh, Dick eased back on him. "Don't go running off... we're far from done here. Trust me on that one." He sat back, pulling his legs up and crossing them, leaning forward and quickly drying the rest of his hair before settling the towel back around his shoulders and swallowing past the lump in his throat. He had an obligation here to handle this better than Bruce had, to not start with lectures or bullshit and certainly not to make him feel as belittled as Dick had felt that night. And he knew now that Bruce hadn't _meant_ to come across like that, that his words hadn't been enough to really let Bruce know what he was actually feeling. His own had been fumbling, half-sentences that tumbled over one another and left even his own mind in confused, twisted little knots. So it was no small wonder Bruce hadn't understood a thing he was trying to say. But Damian... he'd spit it out pretty damn clear - or at least clear enough Dick could _get_ it.

He watched as Damian pushed off his shoes and drew his knees up, sliding his arms around them and his heart _ached_ , seeing how fragile he was in this moment. This was his Robin, the kid that had kicked more ass in is lifetime than most people could even fathom, and here he was, looking for all the world scared of what was coming. He could see it radiating in his posture and in his breath, the intake and output far too rapid to be good.

"I understand more than you think I do... and the last thing I will ever do is hurt you the way I was."

Damian turned his head then, cheek pressed to his knees, jade-green eyes watchful for the longest time before he breathed out, "Bruce?" At Dick's nod, Damian turned away again, giving a satisfied little sound and then pushing his chin back against his knees.

"You can say it... I promise you I'm not going to condemn you for it. I get it. At least to some degree, I _have_ to after all we've been through together. It's sort of like life's cruel joke, isn't it, that-"

"That I would find myself thinking of no one other than you?" Damian's voice was muffled against his legs, but it didn't make his words have any less impact. They hit Dick with full-force and he stopped, realizing that hearing it was a whole other thing than knowing the implications of it. He reached out, gently laying a hand on Damian's knee and squeezing before he pulled his hand back.

Wetting his lips, he watched Damian, watched how quickly he seemed to be retreating in on himself and he knew he had to do something, say something of use before he lost Damian the same way Bruce had lost him all those years ago. His heart thudded in his chest, the rush of his blood evident in his ears and he knew this feeling all too well. Holding out one hand to Damian, he breathed out a quiet, "Please..."

For a moment, he thought he'd be turned down, that Damian would perhaps get right up and walk out of the house the way Dick had walked out of the Manor all those years ago. And his heart _ached_ at the idea of it. Realizations piled up in his mind even as he tried to deny them; even as he tried to tell himself he would play the responsible adult in this situation... he damn well knew he wouldn't. If Damian so much as did a single thing, no force in the world was going to stop him from responding, stop him from giving Damian everything he wanted.

But Damian's hand slid into his own and Dick interlocked their fingers, letting them rest on his thigh, studying the fact that Damian's hand wasn't any smaller than his own now. He'd grown up a hell of a lot and in a lot of ways he'd been basically an adult for a long, long time. His fingers tightened and Damian's returned the gesture, the pair of them simply sitting in silence for a long time before Damian finally offered up his words, the sound of them nearly strangled, as if he were having to force them up past all the resistance in the world. "It is... deeper than I can explain. It is why I trusted you when I could resist no more... and why I end up here even when you do not know."

Dick could _feel_ the concern that showed on his face, knew the way his chest tightened had more to do with the fear of what could drive Damian out of Bruce's house and into his own enough times it was even worth mentioning, and when their eyes met, he knew Damian was about to tell him more than he ever had.

"When the nightmares become too much to bear on my own, I come here. And when I feel like I may tell you too much if I see you awake, I come and tell you in the dark." He looked away, shame written over his features now. "I've told you a hundred times what I tell you now. Always just quietly enough you will not wake and always when you are alone."

Lifting Damian's hand, Dick pressed his lips to his knuckles, kissing them hard before he let their hands drop back down against his thigh again. "You don't have to hide any of it from me anymore. Not ever again, okay?"

"-tt-" Damian pulled his hand away and tucked it back around his legs. "If you knew even a fraction of it, you would never want to look at me again."

"There's _nothing_ you could ever tell me that would make me not want to see you again. You could tell me in all seriousness that you wished me dead and it wouldn't make me turn my back on you." Dick moved then, tucking one leg under himself and the other foot on the floor, settling back on his foot and reaching out to slide his hand through Damian's hair. "It's impossible for me to."

Damian's words were fragile again when he spoke, less strained but more vulnerable. "Even if I acted on the things I desire?"

Dick shifted back against the couch's arm, his foot mostly untucked now, and regarded Damian for a moment before letting his own admission tinge the air. "I wouldn't stop you." A certain amount of shame came with the words, knowing he should push him away if he tried anything, knowing even though it was less than a month, it was _still_ just this side of legal depending on where they were... and all the while knowing that here - in his home - it _wasn't_ illegal, though it certainly would be within the Manor. And it struck him that maybe Damian had chosen his venue ever so purposely.

Their eyes met and he watched the tiny ghost of a smile slide onto Damian's lips before he whispered, "Bingo." And just like that, he was unfolding himself, easing himself onto Dick's lap, his hands pressing lightly on his shoulders and then-

Then it was all Damian's lips on his own; his tongue prompting entrance into his mouth. Dick didn't even try to stop the way he reacted to it, didn't bother to hold back in the way he kissed Damian like he could draw the very breath from his lungs if only he tried hard enough. It took him a minute to even realize that he'd slid his hands up under Damian's shirt, that his palms gently cradled the age-old scar all the way down his spine... or that his hips were already rocking against Damian's own as he moved over him. He could feel the seep of Damian's heat into his very bones and he could feel the way Damian was clearly at war with himself over what he wanted from this. 

Drawing their kiss apart, despite the slightly panicked protesting sound Damian gave, Dick breathed out, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Take a second, okay?" He let his knuckles ghost over Damian's cheek, watched as his wild eyes calmed just the slightest, listened as he caught his breath. He slid off of his lap then, holding out his hand, a determined look on his face, and Dick took his hand with a smile, letting Damian lead him down the hall into his bedroom.

The door slid shut, sending them into nearly pitch blackness, and he could nearly hear the relief in Damian's voice now that he was cloaked in darkness. "I want everything... and I do not want you to hold back." The bed springs let him know Damian was sliding into bed and he let his towel drop and then - after only a few seconds hesitation - he pushed his sleep pants off as well. 

Dick sifted onto the bed with Damian, rolling onto his side and reaching out, finding only skin beneath his fingertips, even as his hand traveled down over Damian's hip to his thigh. There was nothing between them, nothing stopping them from feeling one another... and the lust came down hard and fast over Dick in that instant, his cock hardening even more at the idea of it. His hand caught Damian behind the thigh and he dragged him closer, right into his arms, and then rolled them so that he was between his legs, hovering over Damian as his free hand explored his body. His fingertips caught a nipple, tweaked it and then proceeded, leaving Damian squirming under him. His hand came to lightly grasp at Damian's cock, stroking him languidly, feeling him buck up against his touch, feeling the barely restrained wildness of his reactions... none of them _actions_ anymore. And he _knew_ then; he'd be the first to give this to Damian and for himself, he'd have such a fragile and gorgeous gift. 

Leaning down, he caught Damian's mouth with his own again, kissing him deeply as he stroked, his touch growing firmer and his hand faster. Damian arched up beneath him, actually letting out the quietest of whimpers into their kiss, and then his hand was on Dick's wrist, squeezing hard and he knew he was about to lose it. Breaking off the kiss, he slid down his body, easing Damian's length into his mouth, keeping his rhythm as he added the light flick of his tongue to the mix and within seconds Damian was arching hard off the bed, a sharp gasping cry of Dick's name leaving his lips... and hell if it wasn't the _best_ thing Dick had ever heard in his life.

He kept his mouth over him until he was finished, until he couldn't have gotten another drop from him and only then did he move. He shifted over Damian again, reaching behind him and grabbing the lube from the headboard shelf, pouring it over his own cock. He drew back then, helping Damian roll over and tugging him up onto his knees. Only then did he slide his cock along the cleft of Damian's magnificent ass, sliding it against him again and again, arousal causing him to throb as he moved. Spreading his legs for better leverage, he placed one hand against the top of his cock and began to thrust, creating the place he needed to be able to thrust into like this. "Damian," he breathed out, nearly moaning his name as he pushed against him again and again. 

"You're... holding back," Damian managed to get out, Dick only hearing him because of how otherwise silent the room was.

"You might think I am, but if you knew which of those videos came off of my computer, you'd know... I'm not." Dick leaned over Damian then, curling one arm around him and relying on him for stability as he began to move faster, his other hand clutching his hip as he thrust against him, hips jerking hard and quick. His heart pounded in his chest and his arousal began to skyrocket as he gave in to something he'd wanted to do for a very long time and had never actually _done_. 

Gasping, he started to cum and he pitched his hips forward, rutting harshly forward as he lost it all over Damian's lower back, his cock still pressed between his asscheeks, twitching against his sensitive hole. Damian's strangled moan let him know everything else he needed to and he slid his hand down from his hip, sliding it over his neglected cock, stroking him lose but quick while Damian rubbed himself back against his still-hard length. "F-feels," Damian managed to get out before he was groaning, falling apart under Dick for the second time, and this time Dick let him cum in his hand, cupping it and taking it all until Damian was empty. 

Easing back, Dick reached over the side of the bed for his towel, using it to do a quick cursory clean of both of them before he settled back. "C'mere... this part is a no-argument portion because Dick Grayson doesn't do sex without a minimum of five minutes me-time afterward."

Damian's little huff of a laugh was like music to his ears and even as he settled against him, he honestly couldn't bring himself to regret a single thing. He pushed one hand up into Damian's hair, closing his eyes. "Don't be gone in the morning..."

" _He_ has no idea where I am."

Dick reached behind his head, pulling his cell phone down and hitting the voice command. "Text Bruce - Damian is with me and yes, he is fine. Goodnight." He listened as it repeated the message back an asked if he wanted to send and he breathed out, "Yes," before tossing the phone back onto the shelf behind him. "Problem solved."

Damian eased back against him again and he could hear him trying to stifle a yawn. He tugged the sheet up and over them, closing his eyes and murmuring, "Just let sleep happen..." even as he was already giving in to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "Loaded Gun" by Roby Fayer (ft Tom Gefen)

Dick was honestly surprised how easy it was after that to just slip into a routine with Damian. All of the times Damian would have come to his place and hidden away from him, he instead simply slipped into bed beside him. At times Dick wouldn't even wake up until the morning, finding Damian curled up inches away from him, as though he hadn't wanted to disturb his sleep. And sometimes he'd wake him up and things would spiral into a frenzy faster than Dick could remember ever having happened with anyone else he'd ever been with. There was true passion between them, a spark that was impossible not to ignite at the smallest spark and as often as not, he was the one holding the match now. 

So when his phone rang while he was on the drive back from Star City, he honestly wasn't surprised to find it was Damian... and he was even less surprised when he answered the phone to Damian's breathless _whine_ ; one he knew far too well to mistake for anything but pleasure now. He settled the phone in the handset cradle mounted on his dash and smirked as he thumbed the speaker and turned down the air in the car. "You'd _better_ be alone," he teased, the amusement clear in his voice.

The line crackled, as though Damian were moving fabric past the phone. "If I were not?"

"I might have to teach you one of my kinks when I got home." Dick let himself chuckle, imagining it as he studied the road in front of him, the long stretches of blackened street feeling like an eternity and he was so thankful to have something else to focus on.

"Mm..." He could hear the shift of the phone and then the obvious sound of Damian jerking off for a moment before the phone moved back. "I _am_ alone, but..." he trailed off and Dick smiled, knew what Damian wanted from him. 

"If you weren't alone, if you were letting someone else take you... I'd truss you up on your hands and knees and paddle your bare ass until you wouldn't sit for a week." He smirked a little. Really, his kink wasn't _that_ per say, but he knew this would garner a reaction and he was curious as to what it would be.

"Lies," Damian breathed out just before he took in a gasping breath, obviously trying to swallow his moan. "You are so full of shit, Grayson."

"I like it when you still call me that..." Dick let one of his hands wander from the steering wheel, let himself palm his cock through his pants, definitely hard enough he'd have to fix it at some point. 

Damian let out a little whine and Dick could hear the bed shifting, the rustle of covers, and then nothing for a moment. Finally, he came back across the line and breathed out, "Almost got caught..."

Dick breathed out a quiet laugh. "Who?"

"Who do you think? Pennyworth is not foolish enough to open my bedroom door when it is shut." Damian sounded breathless and - dare he say - _excited_ and that gave Dick pause for a moment. He let himself give the road a bemused sort of look before he offered a quiet, "Bruce then." And Damian _moaned_.

Dick very nearly wavered between lanes, getting himself back on the right track and giving his aching cock a hard squeeze before firmly putting both hands on the wheel. Only then did it dawn on him why Damian was doing this to him and he huffed out a quiet little half-disbelieving sound. "You little shit... you _knew_ how that would affect me."

He could hear the smile in Damian's voice when he spoke again. "Correct." Another shuffle of the phone and then his voice was quieter. "I've heard him you know... heard him while he _fucks_ and even when he's _alone_."

Dick didn't bother to stop his moan this time, his cock giving a hard throb in his pants, enough so that he pushed his hips up and unintentionally climbed his speed by another few miles an hour with the action. "You're the devil, I hope you know that."

He could hear the rustle of covers again and then Damian's breath coming in faster, telling him he was getting himself off somehow. "I hear the way he moans when he cums... and the way he fucks so hard it sometimes bangs the headboard into the wall."

And God help him, Dick let out a broken moan, one hand slipping back down to palm himself, though it wasn't nearly enough for all of this information. "I don't even care if you're lying right now..."

"That's the _bitch_ of it," and clearly Damian had learned just how much Dick liked it when he cursed during their little interludes, "I'm not lying at all." His breathing grew faster and Dick could hear the faint sound of frantic movement.

He pulled off the road a ways down a small dirt inlet and killed his engine, locking the car doors and all but ripping his pants open. Shoving his hand into his briefs, he was jacking off before he ever got himself free of the material, moaning loudly across the line. "Tell me... tell me what you're doing, Dami."

"T-thinking about you." Damian gasped and then he let out a little whine. "Dick... _Grayson_ ," he nearly moaned his name out and Dick's cock throbbed hard in his hand. 

"I'm so hard, Dami. I couldn't help it, I had to pull over." His hips were rocking against his own hand now and he threw his head back, pushing upward and going after himself harder, his belt jingling enough he knew Damian could hear it over the line. 

"I... Dick... I'm-" and then there was that little hitch and the strangled sound that Dick knew would one day bubble up in a scream if Damian ever let himself be really free about it, and he _knew_ he was cumming so hard he was shaking. Because that was the only time he made that sound... and because it was usually Dick that made him make it. 

He thumbed the fly of his jeans down just a bit more and went after himself harder, aiming for orgasm and nothing else now. Within the minute, he was choking out Damian's name as he pushed the head of his cock against the steering wheel again and again, smearing his cum all over it as he pushed against it. "I'm cumming," he gasped out, just squeezing his length hard in his hand as he emptied himself. Trembling, he fell back against the seat, looking at the sticky mess he'd left and breathing out a quiet laugh. "Fuck... all over the wheel."

Damian released a quiet little huff of a laugh and he heard a quiet rustling. "Mine's all over my bed." He heard the shift and then flop of Damian lying down, presumably on his back and he could see the image in his mind, Damian's blissed out face, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and the glint of ultimate pleasure in his eyes. And hell if it wasn't the best damn image he'd ever thought of.

Cleaning up the mess on the wheel and his cock with some napkins from his glovebox, he murmured a quiet, "Were you really not making it up?"

"I was not lying to you. I hear him sometimes..." there was a hesitation in Damian's voice that left Dick staring at the phone in confusion. He knew he wouldn't lie to him, but what exactly was he holding back then?

"What is it?" he finally asked as he started the car again and got it turned around, heading back out onto the interstate. He was already cruising along in fifth gear when Damian hit him with it.

"I listen because I _like_ hearing it." And there was more shame in that voice than Dick had _ever_ heard. 

He swallowed hard against the knot of surprise in his throat and then murmured, "Well... I guess birds of a feather and all that."

There was a pause and then, "What?"

A little laugh left him before Dick offered, "I used to listen to him when he'd bang some girl in the study. Even when I was too young for it to do much for me, I still stood there while he did it. It's fucked up, but hell if I don't miss it sometimes."

Damian offered a small sound and then a yawn and a quiet, "You wear me out, Grayson."

This time the laugh was full-blown and Dick didn't hesitate to let it all the way out. "I'm pretty sure you're mistaking me for patrol there, little Robin."

"Mmm... I'll _show_ you little," Damian returned, the smirk in his voice giving Dick _life_. 

"Yeah? I hope that's a promise." He glanced at the phone, at the time, and he breathed out a little sigh. "Get to bed, Dami. Don't want Bruce finding out just who you were on the phone with doing this, hmm?"

Another yawn and then, "Goodnight."

"Night. I'll text you when I get home." Dick hit the end call button and focused everything he had left him in on the stretch of road before him, his music kicking back in now that the call had ended. It was going to be a long night tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "Trouble" by Halsey

Dick leaned against the wall next to the window in Damian's bedroom, the last rays of the sun starting to fade from the sky. It was early... perhaps early enough that the things Damian was proposing had potential of actually happening. Resting his eyes for a moment, he slid his tongue between his back teeth, slowly easing it over ever dip before he chose to speak again. "You're really not fucking with me, are you? Like... you actually _want_ me to do this?"

"-tt- You should know by now, I am no tease." The tone of Damian's voice left Dick with a little smirk on his lips. 

Easing away from the wall, Dick made three quick strides to Damian's bed, leaning over it just enough to plant one hand on the other side of Damian's body, leaning down to look right in his face. "Tell me right to my face that this isn't some ploy or something I'm supposed to be rejecting here. Tell me it's what you actually want to have happen... because, damn it... you _have_ to know I'm not going to walk away from it if it works."

Damian reached up, his warm hand hooking behind Dick's neck and drawing him down, nearly to the point of kissing him, enough that Dick could taste the hint of his breath on the air between them, the mint of his mouthwash caressing his senses. "Oh... it _is_ a ploy... one to get us both off harder than we could have ever imagined." His lips inched closer and for a brief instant, they were there, pressed against Dick's own before they parted again. "It will work. You have had plenty long enough to hone your skills of seduction. What was it you once boasted?" Damian flashed Dick a smirk as he let him go and eased back onto the bed, his arm thrown up over his head. "Oh yes... I believe you stated you could make a blind woman lust over your body and the straightest man on earth fall to his knees before you. Cocky... but perhaps not nearly as inaccurate as I once believed."

Dick took that compliment and stowed it away for another day, another time to gloat that Damian - of all people - had admitted he was damn good at creating temptation, even when none perhaps existed before. And damned if he wouldn't use it on Bruce, just the way Damian was setting up for him to. "I accept on one condition."

"Which is?"

"If you cannot wait while you are listening... you film it. Because I _need_ to see your reactions."

"I will one up you on that one, Grayson." There it was again, that name that darkened Dick's eyes as he stared down at Damian. "I will record it anyway, so you know what I hear. So you can hear yourself while he pounds you into the mattress." Their eyes met and then Damian closed his own, flicking his wrist away toward the door. "Go, before the two glasses of bourbon I got into him wear off, hmm?"

\------

Making his way downstairs, Dick calmed himself in every single way he knew how to. There was a real possibility that Bruce would lose it at the drop of a hat on him for the things he wanted to have happen... and an equally as real possibility that his magical skills of seduction could somehow sway Bruce's favor toward him. He supposed there was also the idea that Bruce would simply brush him off, but it seemed vague... distant... like something that could never happen within these walls. And maybe it was cocky and self-absorbed, but he'd never _not_ affected someone; it always either boiled up as lust or rage, it was just a measure of which it would be tonight that would determine the direction of the tide.

Pushing open the door to the study, Dick stepped inside, finding Bruce settled behind his desk, half-finished drink by his left hand and papers scattered over the desk. When he looked up, he honestly looked surprised to see Dick, though not like he was against him being there. Dick came around the desk and pushed some papers back, pulling himself up onto the edge of it; something he'd done when he was far younger than he was now and something he was hoping to push a few memory buttons with. If he could flip that switch he could have _sworn_ he'd seen one night... maybe he'd have a prayer. He only had to find it in order to flip it. "More company bullshit?"

Bruce grunted out his agreement, easing back in his chair and regarding Dick. His eyes were still amazingly clear given the level of consumption Damian had put him at; if he had actually been paying attention to it. Bruce was usually a lightweight. Which meant - he'd been drinking more often since Dick left. The thought made his heart dip a little, but he pushed it aside for now, focusing on the task at hand instead. He'd deal with that later, when seriousness was the goal.

Dick pushed out one foot, turning Bruce's chair a bit away from the table and flashing him a grin. "Then it's break time. You don't take them often enough and I decree you are _required_ to for a minimum of the next," he glanced at the clock, "seven minutes." It was pushing his luck, to think he could seduce Bruce in that amount of time. He'd have to go for the blunt approach, but he supposed it was better than showing his hand by beating around the bush all night.

Keeping one foot rested on the chair so Bruce couldn't easily turn it back to the desk, he leaned back enough to put his hands behind him on the bare spots of the wood between papers. He forced it to look relaxed, to make it look easy and _younger_ and he watched Bruce's eyes as he did it, saw the way he followed every single movement in a way he usually neglected with most members of their family. This could all be so easy if only Bruce took the bait, if only he _wanted_ it somewhere deep inside. 

Dick let his free leg start a gentle swing, an easy smile on his lips. "I remember another night I was here... a lot like this one." And there it was, he saw it, that flash of something in Bruce's eyes that he couldn't pin a name to before it was gone, tucked behind feigned disinterest. But that... that he could break. He tilted his head back and breathed out an easy sigh. "Sometimes I think things were easier then. That you and I..." he shook his head, leaving it unspoken, knowing Bruce could draw the lines and knowing he didn't have to for this to be effective.

"Where did I go wrong?" And _that_ caught Dick off-guard. Confusion lanced through him and when he lifted his head, he couldn't help the way he stared at him at an utter loss for words until Bruce continued. "Where was it that I went so wrong that you feel the need to search every place you can for affection? Even here... in your own home." The way Bruce said it, the way he called it _Dick's_ home left him feeling ever so slightly shaky, as though his very cells were vibrating inside of him at the idea of it. 

Maybe this would be easier than he'd suspected, though oh-so different in execution than he'd ever wanted it to be. But maybe Bruce was right, to a degree. Not anymore... not with Damian in his life. But before him... what was it that he'd been lacking? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks and he realized there wasn't a choice, wasn't a path in which he could say anything but the truth right then. "I just wanted you to _love_ me, Bruce... it's all I ever wanted. But you never did." He gave a little half-hearted shrug and finally dared to meet his gaze again, finding pain there - pain greater than he'd ever expected. "I found ways to replace my need for that sort of affection, the closest feeling I could find to what I actually wanted." Shifting his gaze, he watched the wall somewhere behind Bruce, unable to - or perhaps unwilling to - watch the pain he was inflicting with his truth. And no matter what came, he needed this more; needed to air out all of their dirty laundry for the first time since he'd left all those years ago. "I wanted you to be proud of me, but I was never good enough to make your cut. I wanted to do anything to see you look at me like you did those first few years, when I'd take down a bad guy and you'd just look like I made your damn night. But you stopped _caring_ when I did things right and only cared when I did them wrong. Nothing in heaven, hell, or Gotham could have moved you to tell me anything I ever did that was good."

Bruce's hand on his knee surprised him and he stared down at it for a moment before he slowly shifted the way he was sitting on the desk so he could place his own over Bruce's, something he hadn't done in years. And when Bruce's hand turned, lacing their fingers together, Dick's heart skipped a beat, a warmth coming over him that hadn't existed in a damn long time. 

"I've always been proud of you, Dick. I never stopped being. I taught you everything I knew and you figured out how to teach _me_ a thing or two. I stopped looking at you that way because I stopped seeing you as my student and started seeing you as my equal. You didn't _need_ my praise-"

"Like _hell_ I didn't!" Dick's head snapped up and he didn't hold back the glare he directed right at Bruce, heedless to the mission at hand any longer. "Damn it, Bruce! You don't get it, do you? Even now. I needed you to tell me all of that because I didn't _have_ anything else. I needed your validation to feel like I _mattered_ and you let me down every single time after a while. To me, you were just withholding it because I wasn't _good_ enough for you. I left because-" his voice grew quieter, ashamed of how he'd just let it all out like that, "-because I felt like you didn't want me anymore. Because I felt like I'd done something wrong somewhere along the way and I was nothing but a disappointment to you."

And just like that, Dick was falling into Bruce's chair, a strong arm around his waist, dragging him down, and an instant later all he could taste was bourbon and all he could smell was _Bruce_. He didn't hesitate, not even for a millisecond. He just eased his legs on either side of Bruce's own, settling astride him and pushing both hands eagerly into his hair as he kissed him as though he wanted to draw Bruce's very essence within himself and never let go.

By the time, they parted, Dick was nearly panting and not from a lack of air, but from how much he was letting go of with this - and part of him _knew_ this was why Damian had pushed him toward doing this, why he'd so carefully orchestrated everything in the past few weeks to lead right to this moment. Swallowing down the taste of bourbon and saliva, Dick eased back just enough to study Bruce's eyes, to see the raw pain there and the confessions he wasn't speaking. But nothing in the world was going to allow Bruce to get off so easily after all he'd just said. Settling on his knees, he rested one hand on Bruce's collarbone, letting his gaze linger on his throat instead of his face as he breathed out, "If this is how you apologize... I'm _great_ with that. But... I need to at least know what it's for, you know?"

"Not an apology." Bruce's hand skimmed up his back and then settled, splayed against his spine. "A confession. The reason why I pushed you away and why I let you walk away when you did."

Dick raised his eyes to meet Bruce's, finding sadness there that he hadn't known in a very long time. His fingers curled in Bruce's shirt, holding on tight. "You wanted me... when it wasn't right to want me." The words felt like lead on his tongue and he realized the truth in them as he voiced them for Bruce, taking the burden of them, in much the way Damian had taken on some fraction of his own months ago. And then, without bidding, "I understand that more than I want to admit."

There was a vague rumble of Bruce's voiceless reply from his chest, his hand tightening on Dick's hip. "You're referring to how you've been bedding my son."

Dick's eyes widened and he could feel the fear lacing through his veins like fire behind ice. "I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Bruce reached up, his palm warm against Dick's cheek and he pressed against it, feeling the odd sensation of déjà vu settle over him; the idea of a situation so similar yet reversed from such recent memory bubbling up inside of him. "I know what it is to want something you should not... what it is to anguish for it and hate yourself for wanting it while you cannot banish it from your mind, all the same."

Dick reached up, his hand pressing tight over Bruce's, his eyelids closing as he just _felt_ whatever this was. "And you let me have what you denied yourself?"

"No one lets anything happen to Damian except him. If he chose to be with you, then he was ready to be in the situation he's placed himself in. And you... you need someone constant in your life and I would never begrudge you my own son." Bruce shifted his hand, sliding it up into Dick's hair and hauling him closer, kissing him hard again before he was pushing him away. "Go to him. This isn't where you need to be right now."

Dick grabbed the back of the chair with a stubborn little hiss, his thighs clamping down against Bruce's legs. "It's _exactly_ where I belong, because it's right where Damian pushed me to be. You don't get it do you?" Dick let free a little _ha_ , shaking his head. "He orchestrates, we play our parts... because he knows what we want more than we know ourselves."

"He... planned this." It wasn't a question by the time it came out and Dick watched realization come over Bruce, feeling gratified that it was just as much of one as his own had been. "Then, he's okay with... this?"

The inky shadows at the edge of the room shifted and Damian was there, easing into the light of the desk lamp, his hand sliding over the wood, pushing papers along with his hand as he moved around the desk, around the pair of them. "It is what is necessary to create amends." He placed a hand on Dick's arm and instantly, Dick's gaze was on him, watching... waiting. "The tension will not ease without it." He paused and let his and Dick's gaze meet, fire burning bright there. "There may be another reason of my own that I push it further than what it already is."

Dick reached for him, but he was already gone, on the other side of the chair by Bruce's ear, his breath probably hot against his skin and Dick could imagine the feeling of it. Their eyes met and the heat there was unbearable. Damian's voice was just loud enough for Dick to hear. "Call him Robin when you do it, won't you?" He straightened up and in a flutter of fabric, he was at the door, leaving it wide open as he left the room, leaving them gazing at one another, left with their own indecision and their own reasons to sort out what they would and would not do tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young
> 
> Yo, just to be clear... read the warnings I added plus the pairing I added so you don't get any shockers here. I was 100000% serious about the PORN. ;) ♥ y'all!

Damian lay sprawled across his bed, one hand pressed to the wall where he knew Dick and Bruce had just come Bruce's bedroom. Just the other side of the wall, there would be a million things going on all too soon. Nothing could have prepared him for how turned on he was or just how much he was already enjoying listening, even if it was just the shuffle of feet and the quiet little sounds from Dick that Damian knew meant he was being undressed by someone else. He heard the bed springs squeak and he stared at the wall, as though he could see through it, as if he could _watch_ the sin that was about to unfold if only he tried hard enough.

Lifting his hips from the bed, he moved both hands to shove his pants down around his thighs, leaving his black briefs in place for the time being. His hand ghosted over his already hard cock and he bit back a fragile little whimper, shoving his hand against the wall again and flopping the other over his head, against his pillow.

The sound of another weight on the bed came to him and Damian closed his eyes, letting the scene play out behind his eyelids, the plump flesh of his lip caught between his teeth as he kept back the fast little pants that wanted out. He heard Dick gasp and his hips tilted upward, starting a slow, steady rock against the air, the feeling of his trapped cock sending a secret little thrill up his spine. 

\------

Dick gasped as Bruce slid his arm around him and hauled him further up the bed, depositing him nearly against the headboard. The heavy weight of Bruce's body settled between his thighs and Dick didn't stop himself in the least from arching up against him, his hips starting a steady push against Bruce's abdomen. Lifting one hand, he slid it into Bruce's short hair, gently tugging. And he knew the way he was looking up at him was pure sin; his gaze built to make stronger men than Bruce Wayne crumble, built to liquefy resolve and to encourage what he wanted.

They shifted in the subtlest of ways and suddenly Bruce was pressed against him, his cock slowly pushing against Dick's ass, the heat of it feeling like the sweetest relief that had ever come down over Dick. He didn't even think about it when he turned his head and arched his back, baring his neck to Bruce, asking wordlessly for what he wanted. 

Bruce's lips traveled down over his jaw and then his tongue was swiping over Dick's pulse and he huffed out a little whine at the feeling of it, at the way the air hit it just after, cooling the spot and making him shudder. Spreading his thighs just the slightest bit more, he closed his eyes and clutched tighter onto Bruce's hair, his hips canting, dragging his cock against Bruce's body. Arousal swept through him hard and quick and he yielded to it in a way he usually denied himself, knowing he was in no way in control here. Desperately rocking his hips, he let the words spill out, heedless, "Please, Bruce..." but even as he said it, he knew it wasn't what he _wanted_ to be saying. It wasn't what he had thought of hundreds of times and it certainly wasn't what he choked out in the dead of the night, his hand pumping hard over his cock as he lost himself in his own fantasies. No... there were words - plenty of others - that he thought of when it came to Bruce, but none of them were ever so simple as _Bruce_. And he knew as soon as it was out of his mouth, that it would be obvious for the lie that it was, that Bruce would never believe that was what he wanted to say - and, perhaps, that had been the point somewhere in his fogged-up mind. 

There was a moment Dick could have sworn Bruce stopped breathing and then he was being flipped over, eased up onto his hands and knees. Bruce's hand slid up his spine, causing his back to arch, showing off his ass far more than before and he heard the little guttural sound Bruce made. He pushed it further up, doing his best to display himself. Even as he did it, he realized just how quickly he was willing to utterly submit to Bruce's every whim. He'd have done _anything_ Bruce wanted right then. 

Strong fingers grabbed at his ass, squeezing and then spreading his cheeks and Bruce's cock was back, rubbing against him, causing his ass to clench and then spasm slightly under the onslaught of sensation. Shoving his face against the pillow, he let out a keening whine, his cock flexing hard as he stopped himself from trying to rut back against him, knowing if he started it, he'd lose any of the control he had left. 

"Tell me, _Robin_ ," Bruce began and - God help them both - Dick could _hear_ Damian's moan from the other side of the wall and it only triggered his own to bubble up from inside of him, his hips starting to wildly buck back against Bruce's cock. Bruce pushed closer, his arm sliding around Dick's midsection, holding him at least partly still, though he let him hump back against his length. "How long have you wanted me?"

"S-so long." Dick shoved both hands forward, his fingers grasping hard against the edge of the mattress as he attempted to put himself on better display for Bruce, to give him better access, his chest pressing against the bed.

Bruce pulled back the sound of him getting supplies obvious to Dick and he had to bite back all the words that wanted free about how long he'd waited, about how much he wanted his cock deep inside of him right then... and about how many nights he'd spent mixed up in horribly inappropriate fantasies about Bruce's desires. But, after a moment, he realized it was only going to help him here and he'd never get another chance to admit any of them. Taking in a hitching breath, he rocked his hips once and spit it out in a huge rush of words. "I used to listen to you fuck your dates in the study... even before I could get off on it. It excited me to just _hear_ what you were doing. And once I could... I did." He let out a breathy laugh. "I have no idea how I never got caught."

Bruce's words were nearly growled out. "You _did_... once."

Shock filtered through Dick and his hips jerked hard, the jolt of surprise creating a physical reaction. Something slick pressed against Dick's tense muscle, gently prodding and then slowly starting to sink in and Dick realized it _wasn't_ Bruce's finger, but instead something else entirely. He clenched around it to try to figure it out, finding it smooth and straight, not even as large as a finger and cool like metal. "What is it?" he hissed out, his body already trying to fuck back against it.

Bruce's hand slid up his spine and splayed between his shoulder blades. "Have to start you small, precious Robin... you are far too tight for me right now."

Dick whined, tensing slightly as Bruce began to fuck him with whatever it was, his movements quick and steady, his pace utterly precise. Rubbing his face against the pillow, he pushed back against it, starting to help, focusing on the pleasure and on easing up around it. The object landed on the bed next to his pillow and he turned his head to find a small probe laying between the pillows just as something thicker pressed into him, this one making him cry out and shove back against it. It popped inside of him and he gasped, realizing Bruce was actually _playing_ with him. Which meant... Batman had _toys_ and he found himself grinning like an idiot into the pillow, rubbing his cheek there as it was eased back out of him and then pushed back in, popping back up inside of him, the flat base of the plug pressed tight against his ass. "Shoulda figured," he mumbled out. And then, louder, "that Batman would have _toys_ here, too."

From the other room, Dick could hear the creak of springs and he moaned because of it, hissing out a quiet, "Dami... fuck. He's-" and Bruce's hand was over his mouth, his body pressing down hard over him as the toy was taken out of him. Not even a second later, Bruce's cock was buried deep inside of him and Dick was biting back a near-scream, his sound muffled by Bruce's hand over his mouth. "Tell him," he nearly growled against Dick's ear. "Tell him what I'm doing to you now." His hand moved and Bruce took hold of the headboard, starting to pound into him, the sharp slap of skin against skin echoing in the room, the bed protesting beneath them.

"He's fucking me! Dami! He's doing it!" Dick choked at the last few words, clinging to the edge of the mattress still, his back straining, his body feeling so incredibly full as Bruce took him.

\------

Damian had pushed a pillow between his thighs, the edge of it providing him with the slightest amount of friction against the underside of his length as he humped against the air. He'd ditched all of his clothing into a crumpled heap on the foot of his bed and his heels dug into his mattress as he listened to the way his lover and his _Father_ were going at it in the next room. He'd worked his lip nearly bloody and his muscles hurt from how hard he was straining, how restrained his actions were as he did his best not to let them hear him.

He let out a little huff of breath, turning his head to gaze at where he'd placed the camera, watching it as Dick told him what Bruce was doing through the wall. He closed his eyes and arched up, his cock trembling, lifted up from his abdomen. Pre-cum leaked nearly steadily from the tip, sticky trails of it clinging between his cock and his belly, glistening in the lamp light. He took in a shaky breath and rocked his hips hard, his thighs spreading and the pillow falling away as he kept right on moving, effectively fucking the air. 

Opening his eyes, he stared right into the camera's lens as he wondered just how Dick would feel about this, knowing this was what he did every single time he heard Bruce fuck someone. Better yet, how was his _Father_ going to feel about it? Knowing his own son got off to his escapades. 

\------

Dick lay on his back, Bruce over him. One of his wrists felt like it was nearly being crushed under Bruce's grip and the weight he was pushing down against it as he thrust. But he only thrived on the feeling of it, on the way he was being pushed into again and again. His hips moved with it, rocking against every single thrust as he stared up into Bruce's face, watching the way he closed his eyes, the way he looked so vulnerable like this.

He moved his other hand, bringing it up and clutching Bruce's bicep, his feet planting on the bed as he arched his hips up and stayed just like that, watching the way Bruce's face morphed into absolute pleasure. His own lips parted and he found himself panting for breath, found himself verging on his orgasm despite not touching his cock in the least. Just knowing what Bruce was doing got him off, much less the feeling of it.

Rocking his hips again, Dick slowly shifted until he felt the lightest brush against the most pleasurable area deep inside and he let his head flop back, his back arching as he held the position. His cock strained and he nearly gasped for his breath, knowing he looked utterly _wild_ in that moment.

Bruce's thrusts grew faster, his aim steady and persistent, claiming Dick harder and harder with every single plunge into his body. Dick's blunt nails dug into Bruce's skin and he finally let go of the last shred of everything he had been holding back as he breathed out, "Daddy..." his cheeks heating up just as much as the burn in his abdomen ramped up along with it. Their eyes met and Dick waited for Bruce to stop, for him to make him feel ashamed of what he'd jerked off to a hundred times over the years. 

But it didn't happen. Instead, Bruce met his gaze and held it, watching him as he kept up his steady pace, a heat in his eyes that left Dick feeling barren beneath his watchful eyes. He curled the fingers of the hand Bruce held trapped, finally looking down between them instead, seeing just how hard he was... and _more_ seeing Bruce's cock plunging into him. He let out a whine, his cock straining up hard enough it touched Bruce's abdomen and he gasped as friction met him. "Bru-"

"That's not what you want to moan," Bruce's voice was sharp, seeking his attention, but also filled with just enough of a rough edge that Dick knew he was having issues not moaning that out just as much. 

Licking his lips, Dick looked back up at him, his cock still rubbing against Bruce with every single thrust. His breath came in short little bursts and he reached up, pushing his fingertips against Bruce's lips, watching as Bruce opened and his tongue slid out, slicking over his digits. With a shudder, he whimpered out, "Daddy," barely able to get the word out for how hard he was breathing now. Bruce sucked his fingers into his mouth, his tongue playing over them, his actions a lewd representation of what Dick was sure he'd be doing if he were eating him out and he gave a shocked little cry as a spurt of cum left him. It wasn't quite his orgasm yet, but it was damn close and he was instantly shaking with it, with the _need_ to plunge over the edge.

Bruce moved quicker than Dick would have ever given him credit for, never having assumed he would allow himself to use that part of himself in the bedroom - the part that took down many a unsuspecting criminal with a speed and agility that shocked and awed anyone who ever saw it. His hand was around Dick's cock, stroking him hard, his other hand pressed to the mattress beside Dick's head and the headboard was suddenly rapidly thumping against the wall, the springs of the bed protesting everything they were doing.

And Dick thrived under it, under the onslaught of attention to his body. Their lips crushed together and he let himself moan that filthy word a dozen more times as he fucked himself against Bruce's cock, his movements mindless and self-indulgent. Bruce took him as though he hadn't had the occasion to get off in _eons_ , like a drowning man gasped for air. Together, they strained for the end, Dick nearly screaming into Bruce's mouth as he began to cum, heat slamming down over his body and his lungs burning with the way he held his breath in the moments before it. He trembled under Bruce, utterly unable to keep even the barest edge of control over himself in those moments.

Bruce's thrusts grew deep and jarring, the headboard making a steady bassline against the wall as he _claimed_. Because Dick couldn't have called it anything else. The surge of power and lust and the way Bruce swallowed his every sound, sucked the very breath from his lungs as he took him... it was like he was drowning in him and it was _heaven_. Because surely such a place would offer up things like this... things like Bruce swallowing down his whimpered names, like Damian's soft cry from the other room, and like the way Bruce tensed right after and began a sharp round of tight little thrusts, telling Dick he had been waiting on Damian to cum. And _Lord_ did that make it even more fucked up... even _better_.

Then it was happening, Bruce thrust forward hard, sinking all the way in, his body shifting over Dick's, his hands coming to his hips and holding on so tight it would surely leave traces of this on him for a week. The steady of throb of Bruce's cock deep inside of him left Dick whimpering and gasping for air, his hands now wildly clawing at the headboard as if it could bring him Damian right then. Because he wanted them both, wanted to see the look in Damian's eyes when he was all blissed-out and coming down from the high of his orgasm. And he wanted to see the look on Bruce's face to see both of them watching him as he came. 

Bruce's hips jerked hard against him and he snapped his gaze back to him, watching Bruce's eyes slowly start to clear, watching the _regret_ start to cloud there. He wasn't about to stand for it, wasn't about to let that happen in the wake of all of it. He reached up, snagging Bruce down hard against him and kissing him hard, hooking his leg up and rolling them over so that he was on top, his hips slowly grinding down against his cock, watching shock slide over Bruce's face as he panted out his own confessions. "I used to think about this. When we'd spar and you'd pin me, I knew I could have had the advantage in those moments if I'd used this against you. But I was afraid to, Bruce... I was afraid I'd accidentally show you too much. But I _wanted_ to. Every single time, God help me, I wanted to turn you over and move against you, just like this." He rocked his hips, eager over the fact that Bruce had filled the condom up and yet hadn't pulled out, eager to know he was still just as hard deep inside of him. And eager to see the way Bruce stared up at him, all naked lust and killed disbelief.

Dick pushed his hands against Bruce's chest, his legs spreading to give him better ability to move as he began to fuck himself on Bruce's cock. Throwing back his head, he moaned, louder this time, heedless of who would hear him as he ramped it up quicker than he would have ever thought he could. He was still aching, his balls still tight up against his body, and he knew he'd cum again if he didn't give up just yet. 

The floorboard at the foot of the bed creaked and a moment later the bed dipped. Dick watched Bruce's face, the way he looked first shocked, then undeniably turned on. Dick wet his lips and eased back against Damian's touch when he felt his hands on him, his palms over his nipples and then fingers dragging down his chest and abdomen, the pressure feeling incredible right then. Then there was a hand around his cock and one holding the base of Bruce's cock and a shock of pure lust shot through Dick at that. Damian was holding his both of their cocks, squeezing hard and he let out a sharp cry, staring right down at Bruce. The hand around Bruce's cock moved away and a second later, Bruce was letting out a shocked-sounding cry, his hips starting to move, fucking him up into Dick's body harder with each and every downward movement Dick made himself. And he _knew_ where Damian's hand had disappeared to and he just let, "Oh God, Daddy," spill free of his lips, watching the way Bruce's eyes snapped to his own, the way both fear and pleasure burned there. 

Dick pulled himself up and off of Bruce's cock for a moment, feeling Bruce hump up toward him, watching the pain on his face and then hearing him honest to God, _whimper_. Satisfied, he plunged back down on him, hearing Bruce's shout as he slid back inside. He could feel the throb of his cock and he used the push of his hands on Bruce's chest to help fuck himself.

Damian's hand left his cock, Bruce's replacing it a second later, jacking him off quicker than he'd expected. A startled cry left his lips and he threw back his head, letting out a strangled sort of sound as Damian's fingers pressed against his ass, sliding along either side of Bruce's dick as he penetrated him. He pulled up and began to only fuck the top half of Bruce's dick, breathing out, "Do it..." knowing Damian would get the point.

He felt Damian's hand curl around the bottom half of Bruce's length and Dick began meeting the way he was stroking him, his and Bruce's eyes meeting just seconds before he began to cum, this time so hard he couldn't breathe, couldn't even _see_ for a few seconds. When he finally sucked in a breath, he pulled up off Bruce's cock and managed to reach down, pulling the condom off of him, tossing it aside and finding the lube Bruce had been using, drizzling it down over his shaft as Damian kept stroking. His hand joined Damian's own, helping to get him off as he leaned forward, capturing Damian's mouth with his own. It was all teeth and tongue, all lust and boiled up longing and he reveled in it as Bruce's cock began to throb in their hands, his cum spilling down over their fingers. 

Dick brought his hand away, pulling Damian with him as he collapsed back on the bed, reaching down to wipe Bruce's cum over Damian's dick, then tugging him closer. He caught his lower lip and bit down hard on it before easing up and pushing Damian back against Bruce's side, watching the way Bruce automatically went to catch him, his arm around his torso. Smirking, he rolled over and leaned down, swallowing down Damian's cock in one go, starting up a quick rhythm within an instant. 

Damian arched and let out a quiet little gasp. Next came the strained little whine, the one that Dick knew all too well, the one he wanted to force up from Damian's lungs one day, to make him scream for him. He glanced up, finding Bruce's hand in Damian's hair, Damian's hand clutching at his wrist as he panted hard and he let out a soft growl around his cock, redoubling his efforts to make him cum. He watched the way Damian strained, the way his muscles moved and his neck flushed as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.

It was all so abrupt when it finally happened, when Damian lost his control and aimed for desperate release. One second Dick was sucking him and the next he was having his mouth fucked, both of Damian's hands on his head, shoving him down hard enough to gag him on his length as he went all-out on his mouth. Bruce's hand was on Damian's throat and _there_ it was, a strangled scream of pleasure, shocked right out of him in the seconds before the warmth of his cum flooded Dick's mouth, overflowing around Damian's cock as he kept right on fucking through it. 

Damian went limp and Dick pulled off of him, crawling up his body to grab Bruce's hand, pushing his palm against his own mouth, licking over it and smearing the rest of Damian's cum over his hand as he settled on Damian's lap, his arm hooked around his shoulders, holding him close to his body. He gave one of Bruce's fingers a good suck and then let go, huffing out an exhausted little laugh. 

Their eyes met and Dick leaned into the feeling of Damian's arms sliding around his waist, the feeling of his hands pressing flat against his skin... and he offered a cocky little grin to Bruce. "We're all just one great big fucked up family... aren't we?" And _nothing_ was ever going to make him regret a single solitary thing.


End file.
